Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a dynamic, refreshable braille character display. More particularly, embodiments relate to a braille character display with independent movable pins that are moved via a write head interfacing with the movable pins.
Background
Braille was created to enable the visually impaired to read characters on printed materials. Conventional braille includes a set of character symbols within a matrix with a plurality of rows and columns. However, conventional printed braille materials, such as books and magazines, are expensive and of limited availability.
Conventional tactile braille displays are configured to raise and lower a moveable pin above a plane of reference, such that the change of state from a lowered state to an elevated state may be physically detectable via the sense of touch. However, conventional tactile braille displays are complex, with each moveable pin having an independent actuator, causing conventional tactile braille displays to be expensive.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a tactile braille display.